Responsibility
by Runs With Shadows
Summary: One-shot, Ron bashing and Dumbledore bashing, and teen pregnancy. Rated T for mild language.


Mid-November, Fifth year at Hogwarts

Harry stared after one of his only friends as she ran off down the hall.

Hermione had been disappearing unexpectedly several times since the beginning of school and she always looked a little pale and clutching at her stomach. Once, when Harry cornered her and asked her what was wrong, she mumbled, "Going to the library to work on homework," and took off. In the opposite direction of the library.

Harry wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, but he was going to need help.

So he asked Fred and George.

At first they didn't think it was a good idea to possibly face the bushy haired girl's ire but they came around when Harry mentioned some new prank ideas and the funds to put them in action.

The three quickly got together a plan that would allow Harry to know where it was that Hermione had been racing off to through means of an unnoticeable tracking charm (since Umbridge had taken his map when she caught him sneaking around a little after school started). The rest of the plan was to let each other know when she took off and follow the charm's thread back to her.

Late the next day, Hermione pulled her disappearing act again. Harry quickly activated the charm and followed her at a reasonable distance. To his surprise, Hermione ran into Myrtle's bathroom.

Harry was puzzled; Why would Hermione need to come here?

He quietly opened the bathroom door and the smell of bile immediately reached his nose as well as the sound of retching and soft cooing noises.

Harry peered under the closed stall door and saw someone kneeliing in front of the toilet and a pair of feet right next to them.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked. The door opened and a familiar pair of cool grey eyes stared back at him. A shaky hand grasped Draco around the wrist and held him there.

"Drake, 's fine. Harry can take care of me from now on and I'll stop buggin you all the time," Hermione's voice said. Draco looked at Hermione and nodded. Hermione let go of his wrist and Draco walked out of the door, leaving behind a thick blanket of silence.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione asked, "Harry?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"How long have you noticed that I have been running off?" Hermione's voice sounded small. Harry went into the stall and wrapped his arms around her and let her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Since school started," Harry mumbled into her hair.

"Oh," she said. "Harry? The reason... the reason why I've running off so much is because," she gulped before whispering, "I'm pregnant. Four months along."

Both froze, Harry because this was not what he was expecting and Hermione because she was afraid how he would react.

Harry's low voice asked dangerously, "Who did it."

Unsure of where this was going, Hermione answered, "R-ron."

Harry saw red.

He abruptly stood and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Hermione there yelling at him to stop. But he wouldn't. Hermione was practically his sister and it didn't matter if Ron was his friend or not, Harry was going to maim or kill him for doing this to Hermione.

Angrily spitting the password, he shot through the portrait hole. He saw Ron sitting on a chair in front of the fire, joking around with Dean and Seamus. Harry stomped over to them and flicked his wrist to pin Ron to the chair and put up several privacy charms.

"Oh, good. I have your attention. That should make this discussion so much easier," Harry said in a sickeningly sweet voice and smiled a malicious smile. "I want to ask you something and I require an answer." Harry began conversationally. He began walking idly in front of Ron and cleared his throat. "Now, did you know that Hermione is pregnant?"

Ron scrunched his nose and spat, "Is that what that little whore said? And I suppose she also said I was the father, hmm?" He wilted a little under Harry's emerald gaze before his confidence sprang up again. "That know-it-all slut should of thought about the consequences of her actions before doing something like that."

Harry glared at Ron before he twitched his hand and Ron screamed as he felt the bones in his hand shatter. He writhed against the force holding him down as tears rolled down his cheeks. The rest of those in the common room couldn't help but watch with slack jaws.

"Where's Harry?" asked the Fred (or was that George?) as they came through the entrance with Hermione being supported between them. Neville pointed to the chair with Ron still jerking with pain.

They placed Hermione in the couch farthest away from the fire and walked over to where Harry was and wall of silvery mist sprang up. The two walked straight through with no harm coming to them.

"Heya Harry," smiled George (or was that Fred?).

"Help. Please," Ron tried to reach out with his unbroken hand but that was then put back with the rest of him. Gred and Forge looked at there pitiful brother a moment then turned back to Harry, "You don't mind if we help, right? 'Mione already told us what happened." Harry nodded and flicked his wrist again, this time shattering the bones in Ron's other hand. His screams filled the air inside the privacy charms. Gred took out his wand and jabbed it forward. Ron's head snapped to the side, a bruise already forming on his cheek. Forge forewent his wand and kicked his youngest brother in the groin.

After an hour of this and someone sending for a teacher, the three boys stopped and admired their handiwork. Ron would probably never be able to have any more children, the bones in his right arm were shattered up to the shoulder, the left completely missing. His face was a bloody, bruised mess and his ankles had been broken and bent at odd angles. Ron ran out of tears in the first fifteen minutes and now just let out dry sobs.

Harry let down the shield and privacy charms. Professor McGonagall rushed past the trio to cast a levitation charm of Ron. The three went over to stand protectively around her.

McGonagall looked over at the boys surrounding Hermione and said tightly, "You four come with me to the Hospital Wing and we can sort this out there."

Still surrounding Hermione, they left the Gryffindor common room. Just outside the portrait stood Draco. He smirked when he saw the condition Ron was in.

"Point to Gryffindors," he said then stepped into the protective circle next to Harry and walked with them to the infirmary.

* * *

Dumbledore looked down at the four boys standing in front of his desk. He looked each of them in the eye and was shocked to find that when he tried to look into their minds, he saw nothing but solid black walls. He could tell they were all very pleased witht themselves. Especially Mr. Malfoy, who had to be pulled away from young Mr. Weasley when he heard what he had said about what he said about Miss Granger.

"I am very disappointed in you four, especially you Harry," he said in his most disapproval voice. If at all possible, Harry looked even more smug about what he had done.

_Hmm, maybe I did something wrong when I put him with the Dursleys, _he thought.

"May I ask wh-"

"No, you may not ask, seeing as you were made aware of Hermione's condition as soon as you entered the Hospital Wing, who the father was, and exactly what he said when confronted on the subject," Draco interrupted. Dumbledore didn't know that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy were acquainted enough that he would call her by her first name and not insult her as well.

"Now, if you don't mind even though it doesn't matter if you do or not, we will be leaving to spend time with our friend," Harry spoke snidely and, as one, the four turned and left the room.

Dumbledore sat dumbfounded at his desk. Had Harry just talked back to him?

* * *

Five months later, Hermione gave birth to a healthy baby girl with wispy red hair and large hazel eyes and she was named Samantha. Fred and George had taken over as joint fathers and they enjoyed taking care of Hermione and Samantha. Hermione became the new Minister of Magic and has three children; Samantha, Alexander, and Savanna.

Ron was disowned as soon as the baby was born and lived out the rest of his life alone with a terrible job in the Ministry that was equal to his terrible grades after he abandoned Hermione and couldn't have children even if he wanted to. He went missing seven years after he graduated.

Harry destroyed Voldemort during his last year at Hogwarts with a large burst of unknown god power and managed to keep everyone but Dumbledore from dying. Three years after that, Draco proposed to Harry, to the surprise of everyone. They currently have five children (Adrian, Sereena, Faith, Faye, and Perceus), going on their sixth (unknown).


End file.
